Sirs and Dames
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Post PP. Danny, Sam, and Tucker have worked together and saved the world together, and now they are being knighted together in England. One-shot.


**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**Story (c) Me**

**Gotta have dames and sirs, sirs and dames.**

**Random fact: the equivalent of "sir" for female knights is "dame."**

**I had this in my head for awhile. Not my best work, but eh, enjoy it. I wrote this about two months ago. I've heard in fics of Danny being knighted post PP...but why not Sam and Tucker? They deserve credit too. Without them, it's questionable how far he could've really gotten.**

A lot of things had happened after the asteroid that threatened Earth. You know the gist; Danny revealed, press everywhere, yada yada yada. Danny, Sam, and Tucker's lives all became hectic with press and school and being heroes. So many things at once were happening; and then they got a notice from England that the Queen wished to knight not only Danny, but Sam and Tucker as well for their service with Danny to the world.

They had all been thrilled, of course...kind of. So they traveled to London. All the parents had been chattering excitedly about how their children were getting knighted, of all things. The teens were happy, except for one who was torn between happiness and fear.

"Danny, for Pete's sake, why are you so nervous?"

Sam was the one who had asked the question. At the moment they were in Buckingham Palace, in one of the rooms they had been referred to for the night and to get dressed in. Sam was already ready. In her opinion, anyway; she was wearing a simple black dress, but her parents kept picking at every little detail, insisting she wasn't quite ready yet. Her hair, however, had been groomed perfectly and her dress was smooth. Tucker was in a tux, and much to his dismay, not allowed by his parents to wear his beret while getting knighted.

Danny's mother was doing her best to tame Danny's messy hair. She sighed. "Danny, stop fidgeting. It's hard enough to try to get all the knots out of your hair."

"I'm trying! I'm just nervous..." he muttered. Tucker snickered.

"So, let me get this straight. You've saved the world more than once, you've faced off with an evil older self that threatened to kill everyone you love, and you've been before the world leaders in the South Pole to stop a giant asteroid from hurtling into Earth and destroying it. Next, you've fought the freaking ghost king face-to-face, you've fought countless ghosts over and over again..."

"...you've had a creeper follow your family around and swear to kill your dad and marry your mom," Sam picked up, "you were hunted actively by the Guys in White for a long time, you've done public speeches as Danny Phantom, and _now _you're scared?"

"This is different! I'm just in human form, in front of hundreds of people that is not separated by a computer I can run away from or anything! And all of them get to stare at me while I'm walking in front of them!" Danny insisted. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, son, you're more scared of this than ghosts...I think I can resonate with that a little bit. It won't be so bad, you know." he said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, Sam and Tucker are kind of going up with you..." Jack said. Danny looked to his friends and then down at the floor. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it when a palace guard came in.

"The ceremony is about to begin. Are you ready?"

Danny grimaced, and Maddie nudged him forward. "I believe so." she said.

"Alright. I will guide the parents to their seats; the other three will be guided to where they will be knighted."

The parents were led out and another guard appeared. Danny nervously followed after his friends. They were led through a hall until being stopped before a room that was closed off by a large door. They could hear murmurs on the other side. After a moment, two guards opened the doors and stood stoic, holding the doors open. The room became silent except for the clicking of cameras from the press. They all walked in together- something they requested they do- and made their way up slowly. The queen was waiting at the other end.

Soon they reached her. She looked to Tucker first, who knelt down before her. She tapped the sword on one shoulder after the other, then said "Arise, Sir Tucker Foley."

Cheers and applause erupted. Tucker blushed slightly and backed up. The queen then looked to Sam. Sam approached and knelt as well. The same process followed, and then the queen said "Arise, Dame Samantha Manson."

Applause rippled again through the crowd. Danny felt his blood run cold. He anxiously looked to the queen, who smiled at him kindly. He took a deep breath and knelt before her. He closed his eyes and the room went silent again. The boy felt a gentle tap on one shoulder that was followed by another tap on the other shoulder shortly after. "Arise, Sir Daniel Fenton."

Danny opened his eyes again and stood. This time the crowd exploded again. Danny thought he would almost go deaf from all the cheering. Soon the crowd quieted as they waited patiently. The queen grinned. "I commend you three for being brave in the face of danger and perhaps death. You have experienced pain and have worked hard to keep the world safe, when everyone else thought you to be slackers. And when you were unjustly accused of crimes, you stood your ground to defend the very people who persecuted you all. That takes real courage. And finally, for saving every single one of the billions of human lives here on Earth. Congratulations, Dame Samantha Manson, Sir Daniel Fenton, and Sir Tucker Foley."

Cheers (once again) rippled, and Danny thought the cheering by this point was overdone. Sam leaned towards him and whispered something. "See, was that any more terrifying that fighting ghosts?"

Danny glanced towards her and beamed. "Actually, it was more terrifying. But I don't regret a minute of it."


End file.
